Dragon's Dogma: Post-Dragon
by NeonSky IIx
Summary: I do not own anything, but the Arisen and Main Pawn used in both, in my story and in the game. :) Dragon's Dogma belongs to the rightful owner(s)! For the ones reviewing my fanfic, please go easy on me, it's a first. Otherwise do enjoy! x
1. Chapter 1

"Stubborn child.. Whate'er meaning life holds.. it makes men deaf to all reason. Heed me well, Arisen. In my death, you've won a future for this world.. but what that future spells for you.. for all men.. is a truth you'll find staring back from this world's utmost depths..."

NeonSky had been sitting near a campfire at the Greatwall Encampment, completely in thought about Grigori's final words to her. With the crimson dragon's dying breath and disappearance, Gransys should have been a peaceful place now. No... A dark cloud overhung Gransys, preventing the warm rays of the sun to go through. What exactly has happened? Soon, a familiar face abruptly appeared infront of the woman, causing her to stop thinking. It was a welcoming interruption indeed.

"Julien.."

"You have my thanks, dear Arisen.. for what it is worth. But do my eyes deceive me? You have bested the dragon, dealt the killing blow, and freed all Gransys from its wrath. And yet, your clear blue hues show sadness."

Her lips had lightly parted to speak, when she felt his lips on hers. NeonSky still remembered the scenario of her beloved being surrounded by three goblins, armed with barbed clubs, hunting him down like an animal. The dragon's flames almost incinerating their very flesh to the bone. She remembered it clearly...

"Is everything in order, master?"

The woman found herself with her eyes still shut tight. Julien had slowly pulled back to grant her some air. Once her gaze turned to her side, her most loyal Pawn, John, already stood beside her, merely inches away from their faces. Neon immediately started to blush, rising to her feet from underneath the male. Of course she was by no means bemused by her Pawn, it was merely their nature to shadow the Arisen everywhere. Admittedly, Neon even grew quite attached to John. With Julien somewhat chuckling behind, the party decided to make the long journey back to Cassardis, the Arisen's hometown.

(Cassardis..)

"Arisen! You have earned back.. what is yours.. your life belongs now to no other. You've won it by rights.. it is yours to use or cast away as you see fit. Remember that..."

A rude awakening indeed. Grigori's words still echoed in her head. Was it telling her something? Something she perhaps have missed? Back in Cassardis, arriving just late into the night's hour, NeonSky opened her eyes to the Mystic Knight's face directly facing hers.

"He looks so.. peaceful when he's asleep."

Her right hand lightly glid over the side of his face, stopping right there. He was indeed handsome. Neon's gaze dropped somewhat, finding herself in mere light brown undergarments. Sigh, she seriously needed to replace those. Other than that, it was a rather peaceful night. That definitely being a surprise to the Arisen. Now where was her Pawn? After all this time, Neon did not know how John spent his nights alongside her. Probably patrolling the perimeter to keep suspicious figures at bay. She decided to get up, her body still aching from all the strains they've been through. But it was all over now, or at least she thought so. The woman carefully slipped out of Julien's hold, grabbing the chemise placed on a chair next to the bed. The nightdress was made out of fine silk, a little gift received from Madeleine. Stepping out of the wooden door, only clothed in light attire, a moderate breeze blew into Neon's face. The winds gently caressing the woman's cheekbones. She made her way towards the pier to be closer to the water. The Brine, that's how the villagers of Cassardis referred to it, was lurking within there. Their sole existence made it extremely difficult to enter rivers and the ocean, or even travel through them without being swallowed up. Then unexpectedly someone decided to pay her a visit.

"Arisen. I have thought you to be resting."

Pawns certainly could never fail to surprise her. The sheer incredible bond Arisen and Pawn shared. It was.. different.

"I was.. but I was simply not tired nomore, after waking from Grigori's voice."

Her Pawn's face showed worry and concern towards his master, causing the Arisen to wave him forward to have a seat with her on the shore. Secretely she too worried for him.

"There is no need for you to stick by my side any longer, John. You're free to go as you please. My time as Arisen has come to an end. With the dragon defeated and the devoured hearts returned to their rightful owners, there is simply no need for you nor the other Pawns to obey me any longer. So again, you're free now..."

She didn't want to do this, but nor did she want to keep the male in captivity. He would sure have it better, there, where the woman first summoned him from. Pawns, or Myrmidons, are denizens of the Rift, the place they truly belong. Even her Main Pawn. In response John rose to his feet, slowly lowering his body in a bowing gesture with the glowing scar upon his right palm revealed.

"Our fealty is sworn to you, Arisen, and you alone. From the day the dragon has chosen you, the pawn legion live and die by your command. This Pawn is at your side. Only death shall seperate us."

Although Pawns truly did lack emotions and a will of their own, NeonSky honestly cared for the 'little' guy and actually even grew quite fond of him being around. So this settled it, he is staying with her. Shortly after the female threw her arms around her Pawn's neck, pulling him closer into a hug, whilst her hold slowly tightened. He had saved her so very often. The countless times she almost died. Goblins, wolves, ogres, cyclops', harpies, skelettons, golems, cockatrices, griffins, drakes, Grigori.. The list could go on endlessly. He always had her back, fighting to the death with the Arisen, no matter what the outcome may held for them.

"John, have you.. ever wished to be human? To become.. like me?"

"Master, I highly doubt I-.."

Pablos: "Cousin, quickly! A messenger from the capital has just arrived. It's Gran Soren, you must head there immediately."

Due to the darkened sky, it was rather difficult to tell what time it was in Gransys. Nonetheless, they had to get moving. If not them, who will? So it was decided, with no time to lose. Off to the capital they go! 


	2. Danger lurks in the Shadows

(New Gransys; flashback..)

"I ask of you to deliver Lord Julien this message. John and I will be on our way to Gran Soren by the time he awakes. We shall be back, tell the man to await our return here in Cassardis." Pablos nodded, and seen us heading for the gate, which marked the exit of the village.

(End of flashback..)

And so it was once again merely Neon and her trusty Pawn. Gransys was dismal, morbid.. The everlasting obscurity of the sky darkened the lands below. The dozen of rabbits, which back then filled the fields right before Cassardis, seemed to have completely vanished from the surface. The mellow chirps of the seabirds silenced. Where had all the animals gone? Her query could not be answered, when suddenly something decided to welcome the Arisen being back in Gransys.

"A hellhound, master! Do keep away from their fangs!"

Grunting and yipping could be heard from afar, if anyone was even foolish enough to leave the protective gates of their hometown in dire times as such. Those were by far stronger than common wolves, she started to almost miss them. One arrow alone was not enough to silence these sort of beasts. But how would they like 10 arrows as an answer? Her aim was deadly, once Dragon's Blink launched the offensive, it would guaranteed be a painful experience combined with her Tenfold Flurry. Her Main Pawn preferred hand-to-hand combat, or this time rather hand-to-fang, successfully getting rid of the threat. However they had to hurry, and avoid further distractions as good as possible. By running. It was definitely good for their cardio, at least she thought so. After the many miles of running and Gran Soren in sight from a distance, the woman felt relief. Although seeing the current condition of the grand city walls filled her face with grief. The beating heart of all Gransys was itself at the edge of devastation. Suddenly the sky above them had darkened even more, was it night-time already? No, that was near impossible. They had left the fisher village in all earliness...

"Watch yourself, Arisen!"

"Oh my god, what is that?! Ruuuuunnn!"

It wasn't the clouds which had caused the sudden obscurity. It was the massive form of a winged beast, surely not wishing for play time. Neon abruptly decelerated to a halt, yet before she had even time to pull an arrow from behind her back, the draconian creature already jetted pass her with all its might, knocking the Arisen off her feet due to the strong gust of wind caused by its mighty wings. Hitting her head against a fallen rock structure, NeonSky immediatly lost complete consciousness. The thick crimson liquid was slowly leaving the wound on the back of her head, somewhat tinting the earth underneath her in a darkish red.

"Master!? Stay with me! MASTER!"

(In a darkened room..)

"W-Where.. where am I? Am I.. dead?"

"UGH! ...outch... No, this is far too painful to be in heaven already."

The woman abruptly raised her both eyes, her hues gleaming like two crystals in the darkness. She couldn't see much, to her right rested her equipment, from longbow to daggers and the armour she was wearing. ..wait a minute.. her armour?! Soon enough she took notice of someone's presence in the room. Her Pawn was aside her all along.

"J-John..? What happened to me out there? Ugh! There's that pain again…"

"Do not strain yourself all too much, master. After the beast knocked you unconscious, I immediately rushed to your aid, and carried you to safety here in Gran Soren."

"We're in Gran Soren?"

Her Pawn merely dipped his head in response, probably aware of the slight confusion his master was in. Neon sat up properly with her memories slowly finding its way back to her mind. She remembered again, yes, that winged nightmare almost crashing into her, causing her to lose her balance. And the rest, she already knew.. She clearly was quite frivolous there during combat.

Austine: "Arisen! Thank the Maker, you are up and well! Quite a handful grew worried about your condition. But in thanks to your ally being swift on his feet, you avoided everything but an injury to the head. Pray, do stay as long as it is needed. I'm afraid I have nothing else to offer, beside the bed you're in and this humble home. But it is the least I can offer you, after what you have done for Wilhelm and me. Letting my son escape the reaper's scorn. So if you should need any more, come, don't be shy to ask."

So this was Austine's home. Clearly not hesitating to show his gratitude in form of hospitality towards the Arisen's deed from the past. Neon's weary gaze locked with her Pawn's. Had the male possibly tended to her wounds? Judging by the now dried blood staining his both hands, he must have. She decided to lay back down for merely a moment, resting her head into the feathery pillow beneath her. The Arisen hadn't stopped looking at him yet, brushing some of the pink strands of hair hanging into her face aside, before slowly reaching for John's hand. There was a moment of reluctance, when his light brown optics flicked from the Arisen to the Arisen's hand and back, before placing his hand in hers in a light manner. He was so gentle, almost perceptive. Even for a Pawn…  
Her bandaged frame rested motionless beneath the white blanket. Had he really freed her from her entire armour to tend to her wounds alone? It was weird.. He was so different from other Pawns, yet still the same. John was a mystery on his own. Then, moments later she had the urge to blush, thinking how her own Pawn must have seen her in the nude for the first time. Not that he would comprehend the meaning of such an act anyway.. but still…  
By now her cheeks were a rosy colour, causing the male to slightly tilt his head to the side in quite confusion. NeonSky merely returned the warmest smile she could possibly manage at a time like this. Because she knew.. They had to get to the castle grounds: Off to the Duke's Demesne! Everything else would have to wait until afterwards. So many questions left unanswered indeed…


	3. Branded a Traitor

"Well met, Arisen. We've been awaiting your return. Waste no time on us, Ser, the duke awaits. I fear for the others in the castle, besides. Though 'tis small mercy to be spared only to face this world.. Perhaps we'll all be wishing the earth devoured us before ere long…"

So admission to the castle grounds was granted. And as always, John would have to sit this one out and await his master's return like a canine on a leash with all patience. Seeing as Duke Edmun did not tolerate the presence of Pawns within his domain. For whatever reason...  
But not even two steps pass the castle gate, Gran Soren guards already stormed towards the Arisen, literally surrounding her as if she was a Gorechimera with their many weapons raised for combat. Their tips of hardened steel ready to rain upon her. Of course NeonSky was heavily confused. What was this folderol all about? Just about when her lips parted to speak, the Duke, Edmun Dragonsbane, finally made an appearance to the ones present. But nothing seemed the way it was before, before she had successfully reclaimed her heart back.  
His Grace presented his true face to the crowd, a man grey of age and frail…

"Y-You.. How dare you stand before me in this mockery. You claim to have bested the dragon? Engaged it in mortal combat? 'Tis fool's talk I tell you!" -coughing; ringing for his breath- "No mortal could possibly survive the dragon's incinerating flames! No human being could possibly vanquish such a beast! No…  
Y-You.. YOU ARE WITH THE DRAGON! The Dragon's minion! You have even weighed this curse upon me. This devilry is all your doing!"

Shocked gasps and audible whispers could be heard, after the so-called Wyrmking has pronounced his accusations against the Arisen. Even Aelinore, the Duchess, couldn't quite believe her ears. Aldous, the Duke's chamberlain, seemed tongueless himself.

"I am not in a covenant with the dragon! Nor have I-.."

"Silence! I have seen quite enough. Guards! Put her under heavy chains, this instant!"

Naturally the skilled Ranger pulled out her Dragon's Veins, her trusty daggers, clearly being in the innocent. But then…

"Ju..Julien..? What have you done to him?!"

The Mystic Knight was harried, but at first glance she wasn't able to tell how bad he was wounded. The shiny steel of his armour was stained with blood, the thick crimson liquid even somewhat trickling down his forehead.

"Dear Arisen. I ascertain you, you'll have plenty of time to concern yourself with Lord Julien's condition. Now, drop your weapons, Arisen, that is if you wish to see him again."

Neon didn't even have to give it a second thought, it already trickled through the first time. The sharpened tips of her both blades met the flooring, letting the many guards surround her and put her in chains. The Arisen remained silent this entire time, almost a deadly silence. But the gaze she threw at the Duke that day shall not be easily forgotten… They marched off with them under his command.

(Beneath the castle; the dungeon..)

"Words cannot describe how truly sorry I am, Arisen. I too solely act on orders from the Duke, I am naught but a faint light. Pray, forgive me, Ser."

As the guard took his leave, NeonSky waited for a mere moment until an overdue sigh passed her lips. She simply didn't want to grant anyone the satisfaction of seeing the proud Ranger defeated. Although, what did it matter.. She was trapped, like a filthy rat in a cage. Her pleas would be left without reply and with the female's legs and arms both tightly strapped against the wall, there was simply nothing she could have done. Nonetheless, Neon's concerns were solely for him. The Mystic Knight who hasn't moved ever since he had arrived here. She also has learned that the man ran into the same problem they had prior this day. Ah, yes, the winged nightmare from earlier.. responsible for the wounds the knight bared. NeonSky's eyelids had fell shut, hidding the dolour within her crystal blue hues. She could feel the saline wet welling up in her eyes, leaving them to fall tear by tear.

"Why did you not await my homecoming, why did you have to come to Gran Soren…  
Julien, why did you follow me..?"

And as if the Maker heard her pleas for the man's life, Julien awoke laying on the cold, dingy cell floor. He immediately reached for his left shoulder, a gash being clearly visible across it.

"Where? And why? I-Is that you.. A-Arisen? Arisen!"

"Julien! I'm so glad I.. Are you hurt?"

"No, no, fear not, Arisen. 'Tis.. nothing."

Was it the smile or rather the tone in his voice that made her doubt the words escaping the knight's mouth.

"By the Maker, what did they do to you..? Is this.. Duke Edmun's doing? I should-.."

"You should have stayed where you were, Julien. Back in Cassardis, noone could have hurt you. And just look at me.. Even I am powerless now."

"What are you saying, Arisen? Are you wanting to tell me, you are giving in? This, I cannot allow. The Duke has not won, as long as your will yet remains unbroken."

"Julien I... I just don't know no more, perhaps-.."

Once again, her lips had been sealed by his to prevent any more doubts or fears leaving her. Just how does he always do that? Negativity was being slowly replaced by warmth and hope. She found herself staring into those magnificent blue orbs, whilst the male's hand pressed gently against the side of her face.

"Shhh now.. What say you, NeonSky, darling? Should we attempt to break loose?"

"We shall! I had just about enough of this place now. Let's make our escape!"

Now where was her Pawn? For certain still awaiting her return before the castle gate. Surely John would come after the woman once the sky occulted even more, indicating the night's arrival. He knew ever so well that the female Arisen rather avoided pacing back and forth in the Duke's Demesne at night-time. Neon was.. highly allergic to being caught you could say. Exactly for this reason.


	4. An inevitable Fate

It was of no use. Neither the iron bars nor the chains which kept the Arisen captive would budge in the slightest. With each struggle she took, the bonds seemed to tighten around her wrists and ankles. Her skin beneath already starting to feel somewhat sore. All they could possibly do now was wait. Preserve their vigour and patiently await the right opportunity to strike. After all Neon's Pawn was still free and would come for them any minute now. Hopefully…  
Julien had been leaning against the cool cell wall across her, the sanguineous tint staining the knight were still of her concern. The man having a chuckle rather out of the blue, instantly caught the Arisen's attention.

"As I think on it now, 'tis a funny thing..  
Just what am I come here to do? Until now, I have acted for my homeland and its people. I know well others would brand me a villain, but I have e'er followed a knight's path, as I see it. But now...  
Having stood betwixt you and the dragon, I am humbled. Then not only have you saved my life once, you have twice. Had you naught lurking doubt?"

"Perhaps I did. Perhaps I didn't. Nonetheless, what good brings it to fall someone with my blade or to sacrifice someone's existence so I could merely breathe another day. Save from that, you were not a villain in my eyes.."

The Mystic Knight's gaze somewhat softened upon hearing so, causing him to approach her on the opposite side. Her chin, gently being lifted, cost the female yet another soft blush.

"Aye, you truly are magnificent, Ser. Pray, upon return to your hometown, I shall gladly prove my gratefulness to you. Perhaps-.."

Suddenly footsteps could be heard from afar. Both their gazes abruptly flicked to the side, finding themselves staring at the cell door. The steps seemed to draw nearer and nearer, until…

"Master? I have found you."

Without slightest hesitation, her pawn pushed the key already in the keyhole, leaving Neon and Julien with rather little time to piece it together.

"Duchess Aelinore has given me information about your current whereabouts. The key, with your equipment besides. She had snuck outside to find this Pawn and requested to hie to the dungeon to free you and Julien."

With a clean hit to the chains which bound her, NeonSky was no longer restricted in movement of any kind. The female somewhat rubbed the raw spots around her wrists, quickly strapping her equipment, fit for a Ranger, on.

"Excellent work done, John. Now, let us get the hell out of here before-.."

"Get 'em!"

"Spoke too soon... RUN!"

So the Arisen, her Pawn and the Mystic Knight bound off running to flee from this place and their guardsmen. 'Twas a long chase of cat and mouse, sprinting upstairs, diving down the steps.. Nonetheless their relentless pursuit was soon put to an end. With Gran Soren now in ruins, it was rather simple to make them come to a halt. A crowd of residents had formed up, the Duke's men were surging the three of them towards the chasm below.

"Drop your weapons, Arisen, we've got you surrounded. There is no way for you to flee, let alone escape death."

-NeonSky to the others- "Let us jump."

Julien: "Pardon me..?"

"Did you hear naught of what I just said? I said jump!"

"Come, John, you as well!"

"Right away, master."

Abruptly giving Julien a push, the woman leapt right after him with her her trusty companion. Neon had reached for both of their hands to cling onto her, having hold of a Ferrystone in her dominant hand. A stone what may spirit the user to the location of a portcrystal, in an instant. Those traversal items always came in handy.  
A lucid light emited from within it, almost like the golden rays of the lost sun. But where to now? Noone knew, save for the one in use of it.

"…a truth you'll find staring back from this world's utmost depths…"

"G-Grigori..?"

With the disappearance of the glare, so did the party with it. Leaving the denizens of the capital in quite bewilderment. But what did the Arisen see when she and her men took the internecine leap? A dark secret deep below the gaping abyss... 


	5. The Arisen's Bond

The party of three appeared in the midst of a cone of light. Arisen, Pawn and Mystic Knight remained without further harm and arrived safely infront of the fisher village. Save from being well otherwise, Julien was at this hour, it was pass nightfall already, still slightly agitated about Neon's action back in Gran Soren. His arms folded before his chest, having a face as long as a fidle.

" 'Twas not exactly a love tap, Ser."

Neon just couldn't help herself and began to chuckle upon the male's remark. The female was uncertain of the cause, nonetheless she found it to be pretty diverting. Even the Arisen was in dire need to laugh things off sometime. It was quite high time. Eventually even Julien overcame a smirk, merely following after her, as she moved pass his form to veer towards the gate. Cassardis was after all but steps aloof from the Portcrystal's location.

(Cassardis; NeonSky's house..)

It was night-time. Their wounds were mended, owing to Quina, who had tended to all of their physical injuries, even at this very late hour. The young female was a childhood friend of the Arisen, always kind and considerate of others. She was full of love for all, from Pawn to human, following the path of righteousness. Quina had her heart in the right place.  
So now Neon's crystal clear blue hues were hidden from her eyelids. Sleep has taken her, and even there only umbrage and enigma prevailed. Her sweven slowly becoming to a nightmare. Or was it reality? The realm of shades she found herself staring into, she has seen it afore…

"…a truth you'll find staring back from this world's utmost depths…"

The woman's eyes abruptly fell open with her body covered in perspiration. Once she sat up to somewhat compose herself, NeonSky's face had sunk into her both palms. What was she supposed to do? The way of the world was weighing so very heavily on her shoulders. The female absent herself from her humble home, quietly shutting the wooden door behind her. The Mystic Knight was in need of rest. Her figure was moving along the shoreline of Cassardis, a once sunny and blithe place to live in. Now, the world had turned most grim, showing its true form to its dwellers with perhaps no hope of restoration. No. This was not what she had been chosen for..

"Arisen. You'll be subject to a cold. Here."

An onyx coloured mantle had been wrapped around her, perchance even his. Their gazes met when the female's form slightly turned to face the man.

"Julien I..  
I know naught of what to do. The place beneath Gran Soren, the Everfall, bears a great secret hidden from Pawn and human. I fear I must return to the capital, to see my assumption affirmed. It is my duty as Arisen."

"And I see it as my duty to accompany you on your journey, Ser. Having been born to a good family, I believe without a hint of reservation or irony, that everything is for the sake of the people. Such is my duty as a knight, as it had been the duty of my father and his father afore him. However, upon arriving in Gransys from Voldoa I was faced with the dirty truth, for there I met with the decadent, fallen statesmen. They had forgotten that which should have been their utmost priority, the restoration of long-reigning peace, and instead their heads were filled only with the desire to protect their own positions. The sovereign of this land ill comprehends the urgency of the danger it faces."

As Julien beheld the great leader who stood at the head of such men, the purity in his heart began to slowly but surely blacken. He could no longer find any value in the continued existence of the country. The idealism to which the man had clung for so long grew more and more distorted, and he along with it. Until…

"Pray, excuse my concern, but what of your constitution? I worry for you, Julien.."

"There is naught to fret, Ser. 'Tis nothing. It's but a knight's path I walk and aiding the Arisen on her travels is an honour for me and my homeland. What say you?"

A moment of complete silence fell upon them. Until Neon had summoned her entire courage, to avidly press her lips against his. Not such a simple task, seeing how tall the Mystic Knight was by contrast. The female had placed something in his palm, something he would surely recognise upon sight.

"My ring. I believed it to be lost for good. You still mean me to wear it? I shall ask you this once more: Do you quite realise the meaning of such an act, Ser? I'll not decline it, mind. A favour from the Arisen is a great honour indeed. My thanks. Once again."

After uttering those words, the man had lowered himself for her to merge their lips. Julien was her knight in shining armour, with him she felt at ease, she was perfectly happy.  
Since it was still at an early hour, they had been walking along the shore, hands entwined and with warm smiles gracing both of their faces. It was a beautiful sight indeed, almost able to overlook the missing pulchritude of the horizon, as they gazed out into infinity. Knowing that the true battle was yet about to come…

"Julien? Pray, call me by my true name.. We are in naught need for such formalities."

"NeonSky. 'Tis a wondrous name, indeed. I shall."

They continued to walk, it was almost time. Almost time to face their destiny. On their way to the chief's home, located at the northeastern end of the town, the young female was already concerned of how to explain the party's rather sudden parting to Quina. After all, she was a dear childhood friend of the Arisen. Nonetheless, it had to be done and there was no way back… 


End file.
